georgrockallschmidtfandomcom-20200215-history
The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show
The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show is a podcast hosted by Georg Rockall-Schmidt and Damian Benedict . The show is supposedly about our two host proposing how to "fix" films, devise ideas for sequel films or come up with new, hypothetical films. In reality, it is the mad ramblings of two men obessed with cum, beans and shitting on people they went to school with. It's jolly good fun, yeah? Episodes *'Fixing' The Phantom Menace - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #1 *Other Movies Hans Gruber Could Have Been In - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #2 *Ideas For Rocky 8 - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #3 *'Fixing' Terminator Genisys - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #4 *Was The Super Mario Bros. Movie Really That Bad? - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #5 *Halloweenifying Beloved Childen's Movies - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #6 *Planet Of The Apes - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #7 *Friends Babies And Other Tangents - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #8 *Bible Movie Ideas - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #9 *Idiana Jones 4 (Why did we bother?) - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #10 *Enjoying The Art Of Ringo Starr - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #11 *Other Christmas Movies For Tim Allen - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #12 *Movie Remakes They Should Make (But We Probably Won't Talk About That) *Muppetizing Movies - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #13 *Fixing Die Hard With Blancmange - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #14 *Saving Kevin Spacey's Career... Or Not - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #15 *Sci-Fi Movies They Would Never Make - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #16 *The Stuff - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #17 *Oprah The Movie - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #18 *Fantasy Ghostbusters 3 - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #19 *Ideas For Bill & Ted 3 - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #20 *What If Niel Breen Directed Top Gun 2? - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #21 *Facebook or Twitter? - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #22 *Pumping Iron With Jeremy Irons - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #23 *Insane Fan Art & James Bond As A Lady - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #24 *Laughing At The Stan Romanek Story - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #25 *Conspiracy Theory Documentaries - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #26 *Grittifying Disney - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #27 *420 Million Uses For Flubber - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #28 *Youtube Drama We'd Like To See - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #29 *'Fan' 'Art' - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #30 *Brain Damage - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #31 *Presidentzilla - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #32 *Missdiagnosing Tommy Wiseau - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #33 *Army Of Aykroyd -The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #34 *Alfred Hitchcock's Birdemic - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #35 *Shipwrecked -The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #36 *Wild West Nightmares - The Georg Rockall-Schmidt Show #37 *G-G-Ghost TV! - The GRS Show #38 *Face Off Appreciation - The GRS Show #39 *Disenchantment - The GRS Show #40 *Videogames - The GRS Show #41 *The Hitchhiker's Guide To Bryan Singer - The GRS Show #42 *Missus Doubtfire - The GRS Show #43 *Maximum Overdrive - The GRS Show #44 *The Boondock Saints - The GRS Show #45 *Never Say Zardoz Again - The GRS Show #46 *What Are Those Words? - The GRS Show #47 *V For Vendetta - The GRS Show #48 *Damian Has A Breakdown - The GRS Show #49 *Melvin Gibson Comeback Extravgaanza - The GRS Show #50 *See No Spacey, Hear No Spacey - The GRS Show #51 *Beans On Feet - The GRS Show #52 *Bus! - The GRS Show #53 *Twins - The GRS Show #54 *Johnny Circuits - The GRS Show #55 Category:Shows